Drake Bronzeguard
Drake Bronzeguard is an antagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. He is a rival of Kaden Skybond. Physical Appearance Drake's mere appearance strikes fear into his enemies, giving off the impression of a ruthless hunter. He is incredibly bulky and muscular, always seeming to stand out among others. He has yellow eyes and spiky black hair with white highlights off to the right side, with a small scar on the right side of his face. He wears a cross-shaped necklace along with an open black high-collar shirt, and charcoal pants with white hems. His footwear resembles that of armored street shoes, and he wears multiple plates of armor going down his right leg, with numerous red buckles spiralling down his left. Drake's most noticeable trait is his left arm, which was corrupted as a result of exposure to Dark Sand in a childhood accident. The elbow of his left arm sports a sharp spike going in the opposite direction of the limb. Personality Drake's behavior does not contradict his dark demeanor. He is, when left alone, immensely introverted and brooding, and never speaks unless he is interested in something. When angered, or simply in a bad mood, his tolerance drops like an anvil, and he becomes passive aggressive when asked to do something, no matter how minor it is. Abrasive and savage, he does what he wants to whenever and wherever he wants to, with no regard for anything involving the concerns of others. In terms of combat, he is incredibly aggressive and loud, making constant threats to his opponent. He has forged a rivalry with Kaden, having fought the teenager on multiple occasions. History Background Early Life Drake was the inheritor of the wealthy Bronzeguard family, who was of an impressively high social class among other royalties. However, Drake was unaware that his parents were actually criminal tycoons that would manipulate other businesses into submitting to their financial control. When they were discovered, they were overthrown and executed for their treachery and corruption. Drake was relatively young at the time, the event having crippled his mental fortitude upon witnessing their execution. Drake, having been unaware of his parents' crimes, became enraged at the idea of law enforcement, and vowed to eradicate everyone who claimed to be serving "justice" throughout the world. Current Life He is now a freelance bounty hunter for various crime syndicates, assassinating authorities that claim to be making the world a better place. Abilities and Skills Drake wields his blade both front-handedly and back-handedly. He possesses impressive agility as well as skill and flexibility, but he doesn't often focus on this, giving him a primarily wild and unpredictable fighting style. His physical strength is boundless and monstrous, capable of making cracks in concrete, ripping apart steel with his bare hands, and even lifting entire structures off of the ground from their foundations. Combined with his skill in hand-to-hand combat, his strikes are explosive and vicious. He can emit shockwaves by punching the ground with his hands, sending his foes flying back. The density of his left arm gives him an advantage when it comes to blocking enemy strikes, since his arm can't be damaged by blunt force or sharp attacks. He can manipulate fire using his left arm, even to the point being able to engulf his hand in flames for extra efficiency. He can shoot blasts of fire from his hands by using his left arm as a medium for magic. Weapons Tenebrium Anima: '''Large falcata-like sword. It was forged by Drake himself. '''Exitium: Drake's left hand was corrupted by a childhood incident involving exposure to dark Sand. Since then, his left arm has been completely altered in appearance and function. He became stronger, and, whatever his left arm is made of cannot be damaged in any way. Gallery Drake Bronzeguard.png Drake Bronzeguard.jpg|Drake using his pyrokinesis. Trivia *Tenebrium Anima, the name of Drake's sword, is Latin for "Soul of Darkness." Exitium is Latin for "Destruction." Credits *Character created by Cbonde101. *Image origin